Celos de ser el saco de boxeo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ambos estaban enamorados. Pero no lo mostraban. Uno porque le parecía bien estar donde estaba. Y la otra no era capaz de conseguir lo que quería hasta ese día. Ambos tenían formas diferentes y a la vez iguales de amar y eso podía ser su perdición... O una solución. (Shinji/Asuka)


**¡Hola! **

**Este es mi primer fanfiction de Evangelion y, sinceramente, aun no me puedo creer que yo, ¡precisamente yo! Halla escrito esto. Evangelion saca mi parte mas desconocida XD**

** He intentado, en la medida de lo posible no hacer OOC pero creo que me ha salido un poco mal. Dado que consideró a Shinji y Asuka los personajes mas complejos de la serie. ****(A pesar de que tenga alma de Shinji :P) **

**En fin, ustedes me dirán. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

- ¿Por que me besaste?  
La pregunta le sento a Asuka como un jarro de agua fria.  
- ¿Que dices baka? ¡Como te atreves..!  
- Tu querías saber en que pensaba ¡Fue tu culpa! -nada mas decir eso Shinji se llevo las manos a la boca, sonrojado por su propio atrevimiento impropio de él pero, ¡Que bien sentaba soltarlo de una vez!  
A la alemana se le abrieron los ojos de par en par por lo que le dijo su compañero de piso. Incluso Pen pen, el cual pasaba por hay y al que no le importaban lo mas minimo los dos chicos, se paro alucinado. De haber estado Misato presente, de seguro decidiría dejar la bebida. Y en serio le costaria poco.  
¿Creeis que exagero? El caso es que no fue sólo lo que dijo. Si no como lo dijo y la mirada penetrante que le clavó a la pelirroja durante un glorioso segundo que, teniendo en cuenta como estaba el cielo, era digno del infierno. En el sentido mas dulce de la palabra. Es caso es que Shinji nunca lo admitiria porque, vamos a ver, ¿Quien se siente bien gritando a la gente? Solo los gilipollas... gilipollas como su padre. ¡Y él no quería ser como el ojos-de-chibo del comandante Ikari.  
Por la mente de Asuka pasaba algo parecido. Algo recorrio su espina dorsal en cuanto su compañero de piso solto "¡fue tu culpa!". Un grito que llevaba tiempo guardando para ella. Sintió... ¿Peligro? ¿Advertencia? ¿Miedo? ¡Miedo de Shinji Ikari! ¡¿En serio?!  
Lo medito durante un momento. Tal parecía que si y por extraño que sonará y parecía. Le gustó la sensación de que su cuerpo se llenara de adrenalina mas rápido que una cabina se llenaba de LCL. Por una vez le encantaba la idea de estar de bajo de alguien. Y que ese alguien fuera la persona mas insignificante que conocía quitando a la muñeca que era Ayanami. La misma persona que, a la vez, era el macho alfa en sus pensamientos. Algo irónico, puesto que Ikari junior estaba bastante lejos de ser, tan siquiera, un macho. Sin embargo, ese chico tenía algo que todos tenían, no era distinto, y sin embargo, en él era mejor que en otro chico.  
Puede que estuviera enamorada... ¡Enamorada! ¡¿De ese producto de persona?!  
¿Que demonios pasaba para que ese idiota volviera loca de pasión a la gran Asuka Langley? Por que si, lo reconocía. Solo bastaba que Shinji se acercara a ella para que las hormonas se revolucionasen... Al igual que solo bastaba que él se comportara como un muñeco frágil, como siempre hacía.  
Ella quería que su macho alfa se comportara como si fuera mas que ella.  
Era la primera vez que Asuka deseaba algo así y eso la abrumo a grosso modo, aun mas viendo su deseo cumplido.  
La única persona en su vida que le había dado un amor dulce era su madre...  
"Pero ella esta muerta -penso la pelirroja- y el esta vivo... Mucho mas vivo de lo que parecia!"  
Asuka solo conocía un tipo de amor. Un amor a golpes que, en realidad, era desprecio. Pero era la única muestra de cariño que conocía: Y la única forma que deseaba que la amasen, si no, no le parecería amor.  
¿Quien lo diria? Asuka, la señorita soy mejor que cualquier otra persona, deseaba una pareja machista. Claro, solo con ella, de otra forma se pondría terriblemente celosa.  
Eso era fácil. Había podido comprobar que Shinji era selectivo. Se encendía con los angeles y con su padre, en otras palabras, con todo lo que amezaba su forma de vida de manera considerable. Y ella quería lograrlo dandole en lo mas íntimo de una persona. Sobretodo una persona como Shinji: Sus pensamientos.  
Por eso, cuando lo vio distraído no pudo evitar atacar. Le pidió, o mas bien le obligó, a decirle que era lo que le pasaba por su cabeza de hentai, ya que no paraba de mirarla de vez en cuando.  
Despues de un montón de negativas y unas cuantas amenazas que no tendría ningún problema en cumplir consiguió la pregunta que lo inició todo y lo que le siguió.  
¡Lo estaba logrando! Solo tenía que seguir como hasta ahora.  
- Oh, fijate. El baka hentai se atreve a contestarme. ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! - Aunque parezca mentira, eso lo contesto solo un segundo después.  
Por dentro le rezaba a lo que era mas sagrado y que no recordaba a un pokemon que sucesiese. Que Shinji se había puesto los pantalones y se lo desmotrara con algo. Un puñetazo, no demasiado fuerte, seria perfecto.  
No lo logro.  
Lógico.  
¿Para que iba Shinji a hacer eso si una vez más había logrado lo que quería? Ser, una vez mas, el saco de boxeo de Asuka, el saco de boxeo de todos. Pero cuando se trataba de ella era distinto. No lo sabia, pero él y Asuka tenían opiniones iguales con respecto al amor. Él también necesitaba sentirse por debajo de una pareja. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Shinji era el único que merecía ser golpeado. Lo dijo el mismo.  
Ese era el problema, ambos necesitaban sentirse inferiores, ninguno se atrevia a llevar las riendas.  
- Per... perdoname. -se hizo una bola temblorosa.  
Era la segunda vez que Asuka se notaba ahogandose en segundos por lo que ese baka decía.  
"¿perdoname? -penso ironica- ¡Oh! ¡Que grandiosa novedad! Ahora dice perdoname en vez de lo siento."  
- ¿Perdoname? -Preguntó en voz alta- ¿Perdona-¡ME!? ¿Acaso "me" estas obligando ha hacerlo tercer niño? -cada vez se acercaba mas a su capado macho alfa.  
En realidad, ella no pretendía cambiarlo. Sabia que todo ese nervio estaba dentro de él. Salía a la luz cuando los angeles morían a las manos del Eva 01. Ella pretendia sacarlo, aunque eso significase agotarlo mentalmente.  
Shinji se sintió por los suelos, y a la vez, terriblemente excitado. Pues estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Lo que él creia amor, que en realidad lo era, de la chica que amaba, y que ademas, estaba dolorosamente cerca.  
Soló faltaba el toque de gracia. Un puñetazo, solo pedía eso... Solo eso.  
No lo logro.  
Lógico.  
Asuka se sentía muy tentada de hacerlo pero ¿De que serviría? Así solo conseguía todo lo contrario a lo deseado. Tenía que aceptar que la vida era una mierda y que nunca conseguiría al macho alfa de sus sueños. Solo lo vería de lejos, en el Eva 01.  
Además, ella buscaba una reacción que en Shinji sólo significaba odio y querer disfrazarlo de amor.  
- No te disculpes. -Dijo la alemana- Fue mi culpa. No debí presionarte.  
Esta vez fue el turno del hijo del comandante para alucinar y Pen pen alucinaba el doble.  
Asuka quedo cabizbaja y unas lágrimas calleron mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la sala... Cuando de manera brusca, Shinji la retuvo en el sitio agarrandola de la muñeca.  
- Supongo que no pensaras dejar esto así ¿Verdad? -cada palabra rezumaba odio contra ella.  
El corazón de Asuka latía fuerte. ¿Podía ser verdad que...? Se dío la vuelta, temiendo que fuera un sueño. Pero no, hay estaba su macho alfa erguido en toda su gloria.  
Los ojos se le anegaron aun mas de lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.  
¿Que demonios era lo que pasaba por la mente de Shinji? Muy sencillo, se había sentido rechazado.  
Que Asuka se negase a utilizarlo como un trapo le dolía tanto como a un marido terriblemente enamorado descubriese que su mujer lo engañaba de todas las formas posibles.  
- Y si me quiero ir ¿Que? -Cuanto deseaba que siguiera en esa postura.  
- Que yo te obligare a quedarte hasta que me hallas gritado, golpeado e, incluso, formado parte de uno de tus teatritos. ¿Comprendiste zorra?  
Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sí, había comprendido. Los dos estaban celosos porque ambos querían ser el saco de boxeo, el trapo. Y creia saber cual era la solución.  
- ¡¿Que me llamaste baka?! -grito seria. Haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!  
-Zorra, zorra, zorra. ¡MAS QUE FURCIA FULANA!  
La forma seria pero infantil con la que lo dijo le indicó a Asuka que Shinji estaba recuperando la cordura pero que estaba aprovechando para soltarse por una vez.  
- Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! -chillo Misato, quien acababa de llegar y estaba visiblemente inpactada.  
Lógico.  
No todos los días te encuentras con Shinji Ikari llamando zorra, furcia y fulana a una chica a la que le tenía un miedo criminal.  
- ¡JODER MISATO, NO TE METAS! -gritaron los dos echando chispas.  
Era un espectáculo, a lo menos, sobrecogedor.  
Tanto miedo le dio que peli púrpura y pingüino salieron lentamente del hogar para después correr por las escaleras.  
A eso le siguió el sonido de una cachetada. Cortesia de Asuka para su amado. Eso terminó de despejar a Shinji del todo. Soltó la muñeca de Asuka avergonzado y cuando iba a decir su típico "Lo siento. Soy un cerdo despreciable." asuka lo paro con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- No soy una zorra -susurró- ¡No! ¡No soy una zorra! ¡Soy virgen ¿Entiendes?!  
Ló último lo dijo llorando en su pecho. Estaba montando otro de sus numeritos para conseguir lo que quería.  
Shinji no sabia que hacer, todo le superaba y era cosa sulla o el ambiente se había caldeado de repente.  
- ¡Te lo demostrare! -soltó Asuka contenta.- Te demostrare que soy virgen. ¡Hazme tulla!  
- ¡¿QUE, QUE, QUE?! -fue lo único que el piloto del Eva 01 fue capaz de decir, rojo como un tomate.  
- Tu querías saber porque te bese -le dijo desabrochandole la camisa- Pues bien. No me aburría. Me atraes mucho Shinji-kun y ese beso me supo a poco. Así que te lo pido ¡No! Te lo ordeno: Hazme tulla.  
La camisa de Shinji de él cayó al suelo, en cualquier esquina.  
- Pe... Pero, pero - el pobre no se lo podía creer y no podía hacer otra cosa que tartamudear. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de recordarle como se respira?  
- Hazlo hentai -tal y como lo dijo mas que un insulto parecía una invitación al pecado.- es la única forma que tengo de demostrarte que no miento. -Le susurró al oído- soy virgen, te lo aseguró. Me he rreservado para ti, solo para ti Shinji-kun.  
No se sabé que fue lo que dijo Shinji después. Un juramento, un gemido o un gorgojeo.  
El caso es qué ambos consiguieron lo que querían en aquel momento de pasión. Shinji llevo las riendas de todo, quería darle el máximo placer a su compañera. No se sintió fuera de lugar, pues estaba satisfaciendo los deseos de su chica. Aunque, no vamos a mentir, fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir. Y en cuanto a Asuka, estaba compartiendo cama con el macho de sus sueños. Porque sí, Shinji era un macho.  
Tuvo el placer, y nunca mejor dicho, de sentirlo varias veces aquella vez y no sería la última.


End file.
